Equestrian Evil
by Overseer101
Summary: Year's have passed since the last evil theaten Equestria, since then under the orders of Princess Celestia, a special tactic squad, S.T.A.R.S. . now a new squad has been has been sent to investigate a murder, they hope to find anwser's, they fouund fear
1. Chapter 1

**Prolugue:**

A few year's after the defeat of Discord, Celestia, high ruler of Equestria, saw the many evil's theaten her land of ponie's. So to combat these coming terror's, she ordered the creation of a special tactic's and rescue squad's, called S.T.A.R.S. These ponie's along side other specie's were to work together to combat terrorism and other form's of hostile's should a thart ever arise.

Now out of the blue, Orion squad, one the first squad's made out of the best and finest of the equestrian milatry, has gone missing while investigating a serie's of muder's near the Ursa mountain's located a few mile's away from ponyville. Mane 6 squad was sent to find them, but has now gone missing as well, question's are being raised as to what is occurring and to what is going to happen. Now Zeta squad, a rookie s.t.a.r.s team made of seven new recriut's and one captain, their mission is to locate and find the missing Orion and Mane 6 squad's and find out what's causeing the murder's of every pony or other unforgenate creature and elimate it.

As night fall's on the Ursa mountains, a black Helicopter is seen flying above the Dark green forest, rumors saying that it is inhabited by terrfying monsters and beings that preying on the innocents that have travled here, since then, the area alongside the rest of the mountains have been declared off limit's to all civilians, angering most of the locals. As the helicopter landed near the opening of the forest, a lone agent stepped off, he was a colt, he had a white coat fur, with a combed black mane with red streak's. He had brown eye's, was wearing a green military bullet proof vest that covered his chest and front half of his body, he had a Colt 1911 pistol with laser sight in his right holster on the right side of his vest and a standard issue combat knife stapped on. His cutie mark (or tattoo as he like to call it.) was an a bio-hazard sign.

"Hey!" called out the pilot of the helicopter. The colt turned to see the pilot. "Be careful out there kid." The pilot said with a concerned expression.

The colt nodded and turned and began to walk away, the sound's of a helicopter were heard behind him. His name was Bio, he was a recruit in the S.T.A.R.S squad called zeta. He trotted to a lit area near the forest opening, there he was to meet the other member's of his squad. He trotted to the area. "well." He signed, not knowing what will happen, " Here we go."

**Now for this story, (yes im still doing the other one, this story was faster to upload for i already have most of what's going to happen done.) So what i'm asking is for oc submission, they will be the other member's of the Zeta squad that will enter this nightmare. So if you want to submit an OC, just pm me or put it in the review.**

** This is what i need to know about your oc.**

**Name:**

**Specie's:(Unicorn,Earth,Pegasus,Dragon,Griffon)**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Coat Color:**

**Mane color and style:**

**Eye color:**

**Milatary clothe's and gear:**

**Weopen's:(Handgun's,Shotgun's,Semi automic rifle's,Sub-machine Gun's)**

**Code name:**

**Squad position:(Medic,sniper,tech expert Etc.)**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Any other Info:**

** I'a be only be accepting 6 OC's, please be creative,thank you for your time.:)**

**4/23/12 update: OC submission closed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.1 Zeta team**

**Here is the first Chapter, this is mainly the calm before the storm, the intro to a terrfying nightmare. Enjoy.)**

As Bio trotted over to the to the lit area, he got a better look of the perimeter. There were watch towers stationed around, there were also spotlights lighting the area. There were about 11 ponies, 5 of them Bio recognized as the EMRF (Equestria Military Response Force) soldiers, they wore Golden military vests and gold military helmets with Princess Celestia symbol of the sun on them. They had M4 carbines strapped to their backs and standard military pistols to their hind legs. They hung around the barracks, cleaning their weapons and chatting among themselves. The other 6 ponies were lounging around some food court area.

Bio guessed that the 6 ponies were the S.T.A.R.S squad Zeta. He saw that three of the 6 were unicorns and the other three were Pegasus. One of the unicorns, a mare , was sitting on a chair, she wore a military black vest, a combat knife strapped to her vest, a black Famas with laser sight and silencer strapped to her back and a Mp5 hanging around her side. Her coat was a light blue and mane was black and white striped. She had green eyes and her cutie mark was two swords crossing. The mare was examing a medic box on a table except the medic box was black instead of the traditional white. Another unicorn, this one a stallion (Okay, the rest of the squad are stallions.) was standing behind another unicorn near the entrance to the forest. His coat color was dark gray, his eyes were teal and his mane was also dark gray but black as well and was short and spiky. He wore a heavy ballistic (urban camouflage.) and carried a matching ballistic helmet and gas mask in one of his hoofs. He had a semi automatic scoped sniper rifle strapped to his back and a 9mm pistol holsted over his right hind leg. He was talking to the other unicorn who had his back turned to him and who was facing the pitch black entrance to the forest. The other one was tall, his coat was a bright white, his mane was combed back blonde. His eyes were not visible , he wore a pair of black shades (Black sunglasses.) and a small microphone headset. He wore a black military bullet proof vest, with navy blue sleeves, and black military boots on all four hoofs. He had a p99 with laser sights holsted on his right hind leg, and a triple barrel pump action shotgun on his back. His cutie mark was a blue strand of DNA. Bio then looked to his left, the other three, pegasi, were talking among themselves. One of them was tall and buff, he had a crimson coat, a mane that was red with black highlights. His eyes were crimson, he wore Ironclad obsidian armor with twin shotguns on his back, a desert eagle on his belt and a assault rifle on one side and a sniper rifle on the other, the stallion looked like a one colt army!

The Pegasus next to him was laughing, he had a stark white coat, a black mane fringe cut covering his left eye, which his eyes were blue. He wore a tactical vest, and a strange looking but cool hat on his head. He had a Mp5 strapped to his back and two dual wield 9mm pistols holsted on both his hind legs. His cutie mark was a cloud with winds blowing around it. The last pegasi stood there with the other two, he had a light blue coat, he had a shaggy brown mane, his eyes were golden. He wore a dark blue hoodie with blue headphones around his neck. He had two moderately sized daggers strapped to his sides and a .44 magnum pistol holsterd on his right hind leg. His cutie mark was a bass clef. This puzzled Bio, this Pegasus looked more like a civilian than a trained solider.

A shadow loomed sunndenly loomed over him, Bio turned around to see a large tough unicorn. It was another stallion, he had a light black coat with a light grey mane with red streaks in it and it was brushed back smoothly. He had dark black red eyes that were covered by his blue shades, he wore a cameo coat with ammo webbing. He had a barett 50 cal. with a heart beat sensor and silencer strapped to his back and a Mp7 that also had a silencer, strapped to his side. His cutie mark was a damaged skull with smoke swirling the eyes. Bio nearly fell over backwards just by looking at him.

"Who in the hay are you?" he said in a serious tone, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Ummm…..uh…..uh.." Bio felt his throat constrained, he couldn't make a single sound, he was simply scared. He began to feel sweat trickle down the back of his head. The stallion then grabbed him by the neck.

"Answer me! Who are you? And what's your business here?" he yelled, his face showing obvious sighs of anger.

"uh…uh…uhhhh." Bio was about to fall over.

"Hey what's going on over here?". Bio turned his head around, the other squad members walked over to where he was, the one from earlier standing by the pitch black entrance walked up and spoke.

"Skullcrusher stand down." He said. The stallion holding him let him go and snorted.

"I caught him sneaking around camp Captain Shadow." He said. The stallion with the black shades know as Captain shadow turned and looked directly at Bio.

"You" he said, pointing at Bio. "State your name and business. He said.

"um, my names is-" Bio stuttered.

"I said state your name and business!" he said again, his face didn't change expression, but his voice sounded angry. Sunndenly the Pegasus with the headphones spoke up.

"Hey,Light. Take it easy, your scaring him." He said, he then trotted over to Bio and extended a hoof.

"My names Blue bass or 'Ace' if use nicknames." Bio took his hoof and he pulled him off the floor.

"You must be the new recruit, right?" he asked in a calming voice, Bio took notice of his unusual golden eyes.

"Y-Yes I'm am." Bio said, taking a breather. "I'm officer Bio, code named Bio-hazard, (Ha ha ha, you saw what I did there.) I'm been assigned to newly formed S.t.a.r.s squad Zeta, sir." He said, raising his right hoof in salute. The captain stepped forward.

"Then welcome to Zeta Squad, boy." He said, his voice showing no sigh of emotion but strict. Bio could feel his glare though his pitch black shades.

"I'm Captain Light Shadow, but you will refer to me as either Captain or by my code name Schemer, understood." He said.

"Y-Yes sir." Bio replied nodding.

"Good. Then follow my orders and your first mission will go very smoothly. I have no time for slackers or cowards" he said lastly, he turned away, he turned away and walked right back to his spot facing the entrance the forest entrance.

"Well…..that was awkward." Said the Pegasus with the black mane fringe cut, he walked to Bio and grabbed his hoof and shook it.

"Hiya! I'm Cloud Chaser, my code name is Chaser." He said with a grin, the unicorn mare from earlier rolled her eyes at this.

"Since you're the rookie, I think its only fair to warn you, any mares that we end meeting or saving, will fall head over hoofs for yours truly when they see us in action." He said smiling.

Bio had a puzzled look on his face, not knowing how to respond to this, Cloud Chaser saw this.

"Oh. Sorry if I got your mind twisted up, what I meant to say was, since you're the rook, you obviously have no experience dealing with hot mares do you?" he said looking him in the eye. Bio thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think I do. But there was one time I had a mare friend, but not the relationship that your thinking of." Said Bio.

"No, don't you worry, I will be your mentor in all things mares and all." He said, putting his arm, and with the other gesturing the sky.

"And by the time I'm done, you will be quite the lady's colt, I guarantee it." He said confidently with a wink.

"Uuhhhh, Thank you?" Bio said with a weak smile.

"Hey don't be scared alright, if you got problems of any kind-" he titled his head in the direction of the mare, who had raised an eye brow at this.

"-and I mean any kind, feel free to talk to me. I got your back." He said. He patted Bio's back and walked off, Bio just stood there.

"…what?"

Then the mare walked up to him.

"Hey, don't sweat it." She said smiling.

"The 'Stallion-nova' is actually a good guy, don't let his 'mare lessons' fool you, he really is a dependable pony." Bio smiled back.

"Oh yeah he's a good guy I got that." He said chuckling.

"But I'm starting to see why they call him 'Chaser'." Said Bio.

The mare laughed at that the joke, a tear falling.

"I heard that!...but good one though." Yelled cloud chaser.

The mare stopped laughing, wiped the tear off her face and then extended a hoof towards him.

"My names Seabreeze, code named Aqua azul." She said.

"Bio, code named Bio-hazard." He said , his cheeks had a tint of redness, the mare was beautiful and a slender form.

"I'm gonna guess that your codename is the same as your real name?" she said with a puzzled grin. Bio face turned red at this and he lowered his head.

"well….maybe….yeah it is." He said in a defeated tone.

"Hey." She put a hoof on his shoulder.

"It's okay, your names sound cool, seems like someone was creative." She said with a cute smile.

"Besides, it explains your cutie mark." She said pointing at his flank.

"Just what is your special talent?" she asked warmly.

"It's…It's…..well, it's expertise in Virology. I'm really good in a laboratory and an expert in all things about cellular life and diseases'." He said. Seabreeze looked surprise for a moment.

"You sound more like a scientist than a police officer." She said.

"Yeah…That's actually what I wanted to be growing up." Said Bio, scratching the back of his head.

"So why are you in law enforcement, than in a laboratory or some medical or science division?" she asked, a curious look on her face, Bio looked away.

"It's….It's personnel." He said. Seabreeze took a step back at this.

"Oh. Didn't mean to trot in unwanted territory." She said in an apologetic tone.

"No…its all right, I just don't want to talk about it." He said, not wanting to bring up his past.

"It's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to." she said.

"I better get back to checking the medical supplies before we head out." She said turning around.

"If you want to talk some more, come find me." She said this with a wink and walked off. Bio face turned a bright red, sunndenly the stallion from earlier, Skullcrusher loomed over him. Bio quickly backed down from him, but this time Skullcrusher extended a hoof.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, thought maybe you were some kind of crook." He said. Bio reached out slowly and shook his hoof.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you all right, I just thought you were an intruder." Said Skullcrusher.

"Thank you then, apology accepted." Said Bio uneasy.

"Thanks. My name is Night Shade, my code name is Skullcrusher. But you already knew that."

"Bio, code named Bio-hazard." Replied Bio.

"Nice to meet'cha, you know anything about the mission were about to go on rookie?."

"just the main things, I don't really know the details. Just that were going to investigate a series of murders and the disappearances of two police and military S.T.A.R.S teams in the Dark green forest." said Bio.

"Well did you know that the missing stars agents are the famous Orion and mane 6 squads?" asked Night Shade.

"What!" said Bio. Orion squad was the most well trained and well equipped spec ops team in Equestria, led by the captain of the royal guard, Shining Armor. They took the most dangerous and top secret missions. There were rumors in the higher ups that just a few months ago before their disappearance, they led a mission into the Zebra nation to rescue Equestrian hostages and to take out hostiles, another rumor said that they even went to a dragon held territory to secure a precious artifact and return it safely back. The fact that they gone missing in this forest raises the question to what was going on. Bio thought this as he looked at the eerie forest. A large group of ravens flew out, as if something had startled them.

*Whistle* "Hey kid you all right?" said the unicorn from earlier that was carrying the ballistic helmet.

"Oh…..yeah. I'm fine." Said Bio snapping himself out of his trance; he looked the pony in the eyes.

"Names Athus Sledge, but you can call me Aim-bot." he said nodding his head and extending a hoof. Bio shook it.

"I'm Bio, Bio-hazard is my code name." he said. Athus pointed towards the forest.

"So you ready for this rook, this mission gonna be dangerous, whatever's out there seems to have taken out the other two stars squads." He said, Bio was taken aback by this.

"You don't know that." Bio said in a mild tone.

"We can only hope that their alive, besides do you honestly believe that we would need military soldiers as backup if it was only a simple loss of contact." Athus gestures the EMRF troops.

"well no I guess, but-"

"But nothing, something's going on, something big. And right now the only one that I got a hunch knows what's out there is our Captain." He tilts his head in the direction of Captain Shadow, who was still standing and facing the forest entrance. Bio didn't know why but the captain gave him an ominous felling of dread.

"What makes you say that?" ask Bio puzzled.

"Did you know that he was the one who personally requested to the princesses' that a military squad be sent for back up, and yet dose not let out a single detail about why he thinks it is necessary. " said Athus accusingly.

"Well, I guess that would be unusual. But I'm sure he has a good reason." He said.

"A reason that he is unwillgly to share with the rest of his own team." Said Athus annoyed, he then turned around.

"Look rook, I don't mind going on any mission, and I always follow orders and I would rather die than leave a team member behind. But I do not like going into a mission blind or waiting for something to strike at us when were just sitting around." He said.

"So just watch your back all right." He then glanced at the Captain and then at Bio.

"And careful of the captain, I don't trust him." With that he trotted off.

"Hey, you the rookie?" a strong loud voice came from behind Bio startled him. It was the one-coat army stallion he saw earlier, he walked right up to him extended a hoof.

"Uh yeah. My names Bio." He said, shaking the large stallion hoof.

"Don't be scared recruit, I don't bite…..much." he said grinning.

"Umm what?" Bio said surprised.

"Get serious recruit! We don't have time to lolly gag, if you going on this mission, you got to be ready! You got to be sharp!" he leaned closer, towering over him.

"You got to bring your A game! You got to be the meanest of the mean! And you got to be so tough that you will show those sons of bitch's out there not to mess with us!" he yelled. Bio shrank from this , he sounded like his drill sergeant, but louder.

"Y-y-yes sir." He said. The stallion frowned.

"I can't hear you recruit!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" Bio shouted.

"Louder!" He boomed.

"YES SIR!" Bio Shouted.

"Great! Names Crimson Wing by the way, nice to meet you." His voice went from a loud booming yell to a quiet normal tone.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too." Bio said confused, he wondered if there was anything wrong with him.

"All right, as you were solider. See you in a few for the mission briefing." He said, he turned around and trotted off, his wings folded back.

Bio turned back to Night Shade who was also dumb founded by Crimson Wing.

"Well….He's impressive I 'a give him that." He said with a chuckle.

"I 'a see you around." He said and walked away.

Bio was all alone again. He turned around to see Blue 'Ace' Bass. He was standing there with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bio then trotted over to Ace.

"That's good, follow me, the briefing going to start soon." said Blue Bass.

"All right." Bio followed him to another area of the perimeter, this one had rows of chairs. They sat down alongside the rest of Zeta squad, except for Captain Shadow or schemer who was standing in front on the stage addressing the troops. The EMRF soldiers took seats next to Zeta team.

Captain Shadow began briefing the everyone on the mission, the investigation of the murders, and the disappearances of the other stars agents.

Bio leaned over to Ace.

"Hey umm Ace?" he asked.

"What is it Bio?" Asked Ace.

"Why are you here really?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ace said.

"You look like a civilian than an actual trained solider." He said. Ace looked back at Bio. "Yeah,…I'm actually a mucsian.

"Really?" he said, then sunndenly a memory came rushing in.

"Wait…..you don't happen to be the Equestrian famous Singer and DJ, Blue Bass, the one who threw the that awesome party in Ponyville?" Bio asked with a excited look. Ace smiled.

"Yep, that's me." Bio's smile turned into a large grin.(he nearly did a fangirl squeal.)

"Dear Celestia, I can't believe your actually here! Everyone knows your awesome tunes!" said Bio.

"What are you doing in a military police force squad." He then asked, Ace smile faded away.

"I'm looking for someone. Someone close to me." He pulled out a picture out of his hoodie and handed to Bio. Bio looked at it, it was a picture of Ace on a cloud laughing, on top of him was another Pegasus, it was a mare with a rainbow colored mane and tail, her coat was light blue and her eyes were magenta. She was hugging Ace around the neck and nudging her head right next to his. Bio recognized the mare from the pic anywhere, it was Rainbow Dash.

"Wait, you know Rainbow Dash?" asked Bio. Ace nodded his head.

"Yeah, she and I … well I don't know if I can explain it to you but-"

"Your in love with her. Aren't you?" said Bio. Ace looked at him with a grin.

"Was I that obvious." He said.

"Wait, isn't she a member of mane 6-" Bio caught himself.

"You're here for her." Bio then exclaimed.

"Yes I am. I don't care what anybody else says, she's still alive, I just feel it. **And I'm not leaving or resting till I found her** **safe and sound**." He said.

"Did you just sing that in a tune? Bio asked smiling.

"Yeah I did." He said

"Your really good." Said Bio.

"Thanks." Said Ace. Bio then stood up.

"And don't worry , if she's still alive and she will be, we will bring her back!" Bio said confidently a fire in his eyes.

"Thanks again, and she is still alive, I can feel it." Said Ace. Bio sat back down.

"You mean like a special connection type thing." He said.

"Yeah, something like that." Ace said nodding. Then Captain Shadow's voice boomed once again.

"Remember, key personnel to locate are the following, Shining armor of Orion team and Twilight Sparkle of-" Bio jumped at hearing the latter.

"Wait did you just say Twilight Sparkle!" Bio asked loudly.

Everyone there turned their heads towards him. Bio felt sweat trickle down his face. The Captain raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do believe I said the name Twilight Sparkle. Is there a problem?" he asked.

Bio shrank back down into his seat.

"N-No sir." He said. Captain Shadow then looked away.

"Then without further interruption, get ready to move out." He said with a salute. The squad members and Emrf soldiers did the same.

"Hey rookie you all right?" asked Cloud Chaser walking over to him.

"Hey Bio what's going on?" Ace said looking at Bio who remained frozen in his seat, wide eyed.

A thousand questions swarmed though Bio's mind. What was Twilight doing out here? Was she all right! Had she been harmed? These thoughts buzzed though his head as he joined the Squad. What's is going on here!

**Well there's the first chapter!:) Please R&R! Next chapter will be more supensful and horror (and a little bit of gore...maybe more.) whats will happen to our our faithful stars as they enter the forest, what hidden secrets dose this 'Captain Shadow' hiding? And what connection dose Bio have with twilight and why dose it have him so worked up? stay tune for updates!:) And a thank you to all the oc owners, hope i introduced your oc's to your likeing.**

**Blue 'ace' bass- Thuderhawk6894**

**Crimson Wing- Cp the brony**

**Cloud Chaser- Lyonsaki**

**Night Shade- Skullcrusher206**

**Athus Sledge- Aim-bot**

**Seabreeze- Lavashark's**

**Bio-hazard- me **

**Light Shadow- me(just to let you know.)XD**

**Thanks guy again for being patient and for letting use your oc's, next chapter will be up soon within the week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3 The Dark Green Forest**

**The begining of this is a recap of the event's up to this chapter in case any pony was lost on what is going on, why would i do this, because i'm nice. anyway i must warn that this chapter will have harsh languge and some gore, just a heads up. okay, i talked long enough, on with chapter.**

In the outskirts of Ponyville, in the northern forest of the Ursa Mountains, a series of mysterious murders have been occurring, victims were apparently … eaten.

Now the last S.T.A.R.S team, Zeta, has been deployed, after meeting one another in the staging area, they began their search.

They entered the forest, proceeding only on hoof; a helicopter would not be able to find them in the fog. Orion squad helicopter was found as well as Mane 6's, they were derelicts. All the equipment was still there, but no pony was in the choppers, save for the body of the pilot of Mane 6 chopper. His corpse was found broken out the front window, his front half of the pony sprawled out, the helmet had a hole dry blood all over it, his right eye had been pulled out, the veins hanging out the pony's eye socket, the left was a ghostly white. The team was stunned by the discovery; they continued their search despite having found a dead pony. What began as a search for clue's and answers turned into . . . . . . . a nightmare.

The Dark Green Forest was a place of mystery and suspense. The forest was travelers, campers and ecologists place of interest, for it was one of the most unusual locations in Equestria, next to Evergreen forest, this forest was said to be the most terrifying place in the land. For many never traveled though the forest, because many legends surround this freighting place, the series of murders only skyrocketed the fear and yet excitement by the tourists, who paid bits to locals for a tour around the forest and a full scare fest experience. The order to close off the area to all civilians angered some of the local populace.

As Bio along with the rest of Zeta team and the Emrf troops proceeded though the forest, he could see why the it was so feared. The sky was barely visible though the canopy of dark green leaves and branches, the tree's were enormous, reaching 21 feet, a lot of the trees didn't even have leaves, their branches resembling long bony claws. The fog didn't help things a bit, especially during the night, princess Luna work could not be seen. Their only sources of light were the unicorn's horns and the flashlights on the Emrf troops helmets. The forest was near dead silent, there was the occasional cawing of a crow or raven, and the soft sounds of the wind blowing though the trees sounded like the moan or soft wail of a little filly, which already added to the suspenseful atmosphere. The only sound that was heard was the hoof steps of the team and troops.

Bio gulped, his heart began to beat fast, he could see how somepony could get lost here, ….. or murdered, never to be found.

Bio shook his head. No, no, the other teams were still alive. Maybe they had just gotten lost, they were out here somewhere holding up, their radio broken so they wouldn't be able to call for help, that was the most probable explanation. As for the murders Bio thought. It was probably some wild animal or creature loose in the forest. The report did say that the victims were . . . . . eaten alive. Bio out a hoof to his mouth and kept himself from puking as this thought passed though his head. And the reason that the reason that the 'murderer' had not been caught was simple, a wild animal indigenous to these parts would know the area pretty well, and since no pony has ever took the time to explore or map out the area, we or anybody who came out here wouldn't know where to go, traveler's were probably just stumbling on to the creatures' hunting grounds. Yeah that's what was probably going on. But that still doesn't explain what happen to the choppers carrying Orion and mane 6, or the body of the dead pilot.

*Snap * A sound of a twig snapping caused Bio to jump, he turn around and pulled out with his magic, his colt 1911 pistol laser sighted and aimed it to whatever was behind him.

A crow was picking at the floor, it looked at Bio and cawed, it flew away still cawing causing other crows to fly off.

Bio was spooked, but he sigh and lowered his weapon in relief. It was simply a bird, probably picking up twigs for a nest, he thought. But that's when Bio noticed, he quickly looked around and his watch only confirmed his fear, he was alone. Not a sound, peep, or hoofbeat was heard, not one sigh of life anywhere. He was completely alone.

Fear began to seep up into Bios very being. Didn't he just come from there? No no no, he was on the right path. Or maybe his left side was the right path. Or was it his right. No matter where he looked, nothing but trees, fog, and dirt ground came to sight, everything looking the same. He had a sudden realization that scared him, he had just gotten lost.(no really.)

Aww pony feathers! He thought to himself, as he took a risk and walked towards his left. Geez Bio, you let this creepy forest get to you for a few seconds and now look where that's gotten you into-" *Grrrrrrrrrrr*

Bio froze in his hoofs. That growl. . . . .was not his stomach . . . and it came from right behind him, a few yards away.

Bio raised his pistol and turned around slowly, sweat trickling down his face. If it was the monster, he was in deep trouble. He readied himself, with a whip like movement he turned around, opened his eyes and stood ready to face his rear head on, he raised his pistol to shoot.

There was nothing, no sound or animal. Bio signed in relief but kept his pistol at ready, something made that sound and he wasn't about to let his guard down yet. But right as he turned around, something caught his eye. Just a few feet away were a couple of animal tracks.

Bio trotted over, and crouched to examine the tracks. These were no ordinary tracks, they resembled those laid by the infamous timber wolves of the Evergreen forest. But these tracks were abnormally larger, the size matching that of a manticore or a small dragon track, plus timber wolves were indigenous to Evergreen forest not Dark green forest for their have been no reported sightings of wolves near these parts in the past years.

"What could have done this?" Bio asked out loud, whatever made that track couldn't be far, it was fresh. Bio silently hoped that he wouldn't run into what made this track anytime soon, thinking about it sent shivers up his spine, but he had to report this to Captain. As Bio stood back up on all four hoofs, an unknown creature grabbed his shoulder.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bio shouted, he swung out his pistol and fired off three shots. *Bang * *Bang* *Bang *

"Hold it! Hold it! It's us rookie it's us!"

Bio stopped shouting and fear and froze; he turned in the direction of the familiar voice. It was cloud chaser, Ace, and one of the Emrf solders. The solider was a unicorn stallion, he had a buzz cut mane, he had a white coat, wore the standard gold military vest and helmet, and he had his m4 carbine assault rifle out trained on Bio.

"Stand down soldier!" he ordered. Cloud Chaser had taken cover behind a near by tree and was slowly coming out. Ace had taken flight and was right above him, he landed right next to Bio.

"Calm down Bio, it's just us." He said calming him down.

"Buck rookie, you nearly took my head off." Said Cloud Chaser trotting over to Bio.

"S-sorry guy's, I thought you were the monster running about." Said Bio lowering his pistol.

"Hey, it's okay the forest is giving me the creeps too." Said Ace giving him a comforting smile and a pat on the back.

"Yeah, don't be- wait what? What creature?" sunndenly asked Cloud Chaser eyes brows raised.

"Got something to report?" said the solider, stepping forward, Bio looked straight at the him.

"Yes sir, I just un-covered a couple of animal track's appearing to belong to wolves, I've believe this or maybe these unknown wolf like monsters may be responsible for the murders." Said Bio. The solider didn't look amused.

"Son, we are looking for survivors and clues, not animal tracking! No unless I'm mistaken, there hasn't been a single sighting of wolfs near the site of the forest for years! Now unless your telling me that a random pack of wolves just decided to come and take residence in this forest and attack the locals coming by and not show me one sack of apple proof, im not believing-" the solider never got to finish his sentence, for before he finished, a large ravenous creature lunged at the solider from behind and tore his mane and flesh of his head from behind.

Bio swung out his pistol, as did cloud chaser, Ace took out his two daggers and took a defensive stance, they all watched in horror as a wolf like creature mauled the poor solider over and over again.

"Gahh! Gahh! Ahhhhhh! No! No! Ahhhhh!" the solider continued to scream, as his chest and stomach were torn open and his internal organs ripped out. Ace and cloud chaser attempted to come to the solider rescue, but were backed off by two more wolf like monsters. The wolf monsters had black eyes with no pupils, they had no fur but instead had bare flesh exposed as well as bone, Veins on parts of the head were shown as they continue to pump blood. Their teeth were as sharp as a farmers scythe and covered in blood and flesh from earlier victims, and finally their back's had sharp bony spike's coming out their spine's. The three backed away slowly, Bio's face twisted in horror as he saw the mauling continue.

*BANG * *BANG * Two gunshots rang out, the bullets sped past Bio's face and hit the two wolf monsters square in the eyes. Then Ace flew in a speedy flash and with his daggers impaled the other wolf monster in its side and eye, managing to puncture its brain. The creature died with a whimper. Ace pulled out his daggers and went to the solider laying on the ground.

"H-H-He's dead Ace." Said Bio. Ace stood up and hen turned around, he was holding the dead pony's pony-tag in his hoof.

"I know." Said Ace.

"Damn, what the hay was that?" said Cloud chaser, trotting over, his 9mm pistols still out.

Then sunndenly, a howl was heard, it was so loud Bio thought that the ponies in Canterlot could hear it.

They all turned around, standing on a plateau about 15 yards away was another wolf monster. He was then joined by another pack of about 10 or more others emerging behind the alpha wolf, they stood there snarling at them.

"They look angry . . . . .And hungry." Said Bio.

"Guy's. Now would be a good time to run." Said Ace taking a few steps back.

The Alpha wolf lead out one last howl.

"Hoooooooooooooooowwwwl!"

And with that, it and the other wolves charged the three ponies.

Bio galloped as fast as he could alongside Ace and Cloud Chaser, the monster wolves gaining ground behind them.

"Ace, Cloud Chaser! Go and fly off! I' a try to hold them off!" said Bio, he turned around, raised his colt pistol and fired three shots. *Bang * *Bang * *Bang*. One wolf went down, a shot having hit it square between the eyes penetrating the flesh and skull and hitting it in its brain. The other two shots just breezed by the rest.

"No dice rookie! We are not leaving you behind to be their next meal!" shouted Cloud Chaser, he grabbed Bio's right foreleg and took flight, and Ace had grabbed his left foreleg and flew as well. They flew as fast as their wings could get them, having to carry the Unicorn only made it more difficult to avoid the sharp branches of the trees, then sunndenly a whirring sound was heard right above them.

They all looked up to see a black helicopter flying past.

"Hey! That's the chopper that brought me in!" Bio exclaimed pointing at the helicopter with his right hoof.

"Let's see if we can get its attention!" yelled Ace.

They began to yell as hard as they could to get the pilots attention, Bio attempted to shoot a flare from his horn, he focused and closed his eyes as he try to remember the spell. The chopper flew away, not noticing them.

"Damn it! Where the hay is he going?" yelled Cloud Chaser, Bio opened his eyes.

"Guy's look out!" Bio yelled out, his face in horror.

"Wha-" *CRASH* The three crashed into a large dark tree along with some spiny branches, they landed on the dirt floor with a hard thud. The three struggled to get up.

"Gah!" Bio turned and saw Cloud Chaser on the floor next to him, his wings were badly scratched, most of the feathers missing and a few large splinters jabbed in some wounds, Ace was next to him, his wounds no different than Chasers. This was bad, they were stuck on the ground and could not escape by air. A couple of growls and barks came from behind, Bio turned around to see the pack of monster wolves coming at them at freighting speed. He raised his pistol and pulled the trigger. *Click* *Click* That was not the sound he wanted to hear.

BIO dropped the clip from his colt pistol and reached with his teeth for another clip on his vest, he looked up just in time to see one of the monsters lunge at him jaws barred, ready to rip him apart.

"Errgh!" Bio raised his right hoof in front of his face, waiting for the inevitable. He was going to die, never to see Twilight ever again. 'I'm sorry' were his last thoughts.

*Bang* A pistol shot rang out, followed by a whimper. Bio opened his eyes, to see the monster wolf that had been moments away from ripping his throat out now lay on the ground dead, a bullet hole in it's right temple. He then turned in the direction of the shooter, it was Captain Shadow.

"Bio-hazard this way!" he said.

Bio wanted to ask how he found them, but the circumstances would not allow it this very moment. He ran to Ace and Cloud Chaser and helped them get back on their hoofs and run in Shadows direction. Captain Shadow fired off a few more shots, taking out three more monsters. As Bio and the rest of the of the team ran, gunfire rang out everywhere in different directions.

"What's going on?" said Bio galloping while looking left to right.

"The Princesses sent a few more military soldiers to assist in the investigation, around the time they arrived, you three went missing!" shouted Captain Shadow, galloping next to the three.

"Right before I found you three, these 'abominations began to ravage us, the team ended up being scattered, I found you three and now we must get to a location to regroup. Did I miss anything!" he said with angry sarcasm.

They galloped as fast as they could, only to turn for the briefest moment to fire a stray shot or two into the chasing horde of monsters. Bio then began to see other members of the team galloping in the same direction as them, he saw Crimson Wing had one of his shotguns out and was killing of f wolves one by one as they lunged at him, next to him was Night Shade, who had his Mp7 out and was shooting straight into the horde.

"Bring it you mother buckers! I' a kill every last one of ya'all" Shouted Crimson Wing.

"Says the colt that's running away!" says Night Shade, a grin on his face.

"Hey I don't run! I advance in the opposite direction!" he said laughing. BIO then looked up front, Seabreeze and Athus galloping as well, in the distance father up front, stood a building. 'A Mansion?' he thought, 'all the way out here?' Seabreeze then yelled out to them, breaking his chain of thoughts.

"Everypony, run towards that mansion!"

Everypony, including surviving Emrf troops were galloping as fast as they could towards the mansion as fast as they could. As the mansion came more into view as they got closer, Bio saw that it was looked abandoned, but it looked brand new as well, as if somepony had taken the time to keep to keep the place up to date.

'Turn back.'

A voice stopped Bio right in front of the mansion, a few feet away from the doors. 'Did he just imagine that? He thought.

'Turn back.'

The voice spoke out again. It sounded familiar, like-

"Twilight! Is that you?" yelled Bio, looking around in circles frantically.

"Where are you?"

'Save yourself.'

"Not without you!" said Bio , an anger building up in him, then a pony grabbed his shoulders.

"What's wrong with you rookie? Inside now!" Bio snapped back into reality. It was Athus, he was shaking him, trying to get his attention. He saw some of the team gallop into the mansion, Captain Shadow stood there holding the door open with his right hoof while with his left, holding his p99 pistol and shooting into the incoming monsters. He then waved them in.

"Bio-hazard! Aim-bot! Inside now!" Athus then galloped to the entrance, Bio followed. He took one last glance behind him, back at the carnage going on in front of the mansion and the forest. He saw another Emrf solider get dragged away into the forest by his hind legs by a monster wolf, the solider screamed as he continue to fire his m4 carbine helplessly as he was dragged to his doom. Bio cinched at the nightmare that was going on, he turned back to the mansion and ran to the door, as he galloped inside he whispered softly.

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm coming." Darkness then overtook him as the door closed.

The voice from earlier spoke out one last time.

'You all are going to die out here.'

Enter the Survival horror.

**Equestrian Evil**

**I hope this chapter was to your likeing for all those reading this. I must warn you, that i wil try to make this as much as possible like the actual RE game, though out this story there might be some diffeneces to the story that would't happen in the game (bronys and pega-sisters, come on its a fanfic.) and for those who watched the movies, that last bit was a ref from the first one, i really like that line.(yes i know its not the exact line.) Any how, hope you all will contiune to read my fanfic, Please REVIEW IT! Reviews let me know what you really think and they give me reason to keep writeing. If you don't, a horde of zombie ponie's will come after you. ha ha ha.**


End file.
